Help Me
by Ti Amo La Luna E Ritorno
Summary: Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Simon are out hunting demons when one of them gets hurt while fighting. Will they be able to help who got hurt? Or will it be too late? One-Shot! (Rated M just because I'm paranoid!)


**Hey guys! So this is just a short one-shot that I just wrote. I'm sorry if it sucks, I wrote it spontaneously, without any previous outline/planning! O.o Anyway... Enjoy!**

**P.S.: To the reader who reviewed on my story, Sick Days, that asked what my username meant, I just wanted to answer your question if you are reading this! My username actually means "I love you to the moon and back" in Italian! I love that saying, but it was already taken as a username, so I put it in Italian! :)**

Clary lied on Jace's bed, tucked comfortably into his side while his arms created a safe, warm circle around her. She felt his lips press against the top of her head, his hand finding hers and intertwining their fingers together. Her head rested on his chest, his strong heartbeat pounding in her ear.

"I love you," Jace whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too," Clary mumbled, already half asleep.

Just as she started to fall asleep to the steady beating of his heart, the door to Jace's room burst open, revealing Isabelle, clad in her shadowhunter gear.

"Come on," she said to the couple. "There's demons downtown. A lot of them, so we have to hurry."

Clary and Jace were immediately on their feet and jogging into the weapons room to change into their gear and arm themselves. Once they got into the weapons room, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon were already there, grabbing their weapons of choice. A whip for Isabelle. A bow and arrow for Alec. And simple seraph blades for Simon. Clary and Jace hurried to get dressed and grab their weapons before the group headed out of the Institute, making their way to downtown New York City.

The stars shone overhead, illuminating the dark, empty city street. Street lights created patches of light on the sidewalk every few feet. The group of shadowhunters walked quietly in the shadows, not wanting to draw attention to themselves in case there were demons close by.

After a few minutes of walking, they found themselves in a dark, abandoned alley, the sensor that Jace was holding going off like crazy. Demons were near.

Just then, a high pitched shriek broke through the silent night air. The group spun around and found themselves surrounded by two dozen scorpios demons, blocking the way out of the alley and hanging from the walls. The demons slowly made their ways to the shadowhunters, who stood there, tense, with their weapons raised.

One of the scorpios demons attacked first, launching itself at Isabelle, who snapped her whip forward with an unnatural speed. The demon crumbled to the floor, twitching and shrieking, until it finally turned to dust and vanished. Out of the corner of her eye, Clary could see Simon let out an audible sigh of relief.

All of the demons attacked at once, using their speed as an advantage to cage in the shadowhunters. One of the demons landed on Alec's back, who immediately shoved an arrow into its side, effectively killing it. A full battle ensued, every shadowhunter taking on several demons at once.

A demon charged at Clary, who ducked out of the way of the scorpion-like stinger and slashed her blade through its slimy flesh. Just as she was pulling the sword out of the convulsing demon, another one launched itself at her from behind. It knocked her off of her feet, sending her flying into the brick wall to her right. She crumbled to the floor, grasping for the sword that had slipped out of her hand.

Just as the demon lifted its stinger to deliver the finishing blow, Jace appeared behind it and swung his blade at its head, decapitating it, launching ichor all over the place. Just as that demon vanished, a shriek sounded right above Clary's head. Her head snapped up and found a scorpios demon hanging on the wall right above her head. A scream ripped out of her throat as the thing flung itself at Jace, hitting into his chest and sending him rolling to the ground.

Clary was on her feet at a speed she didn't think possible, and sprinted to where Jace lay, dodging the stinger that the demon was determined to pierce into his flesh. Jace quickly reached to his left to grab a sword laying on the floor, but the demon was too fast.

Before he knew what was happening, a blinding pain ripped through his abdomen, eliciting a strangled cry from his throat. Clary scrambled to pick up the seraph blade that Jace had been reaching for, raised it above her head and brought it down on the demon's back, tears streaming down her face.

As soon as the demon was gone, she dropped to her knees next to Jace, watching him wheeze and gasp for breath. His shirt was shredded, revealing the countless gashes on his stomach where the demon pierced his skin with his stinger over and over again.

By now, Isabelle, Alec and Simon had taken care of the rest of the demons and were sprinting over to where Jace lay.

Alec immediately took out his phone and dialed Magnus' number, talking quickly into the speaker.

Isabelle and Simon worked on keeping pressure on the wound so that he wouldn't lose so much blood while Clary cradled his head in her lap, tears streaming down her face. She watched as his beautiful golden eyes went in and out of focus as he tried to stay conscious. An occasional moan would escape his lips when Isabelle or Simon put pressure on a particularly painful spot.

"Stay with me Jace," she whispered, running her hands through his golden, blood stained hair. "Stay awake. You're gonna be okay."

"Clar-ry," he stuttered, laughing into a coughing fit. Blood stained his lips and Clary's heart dropped to her stomach. _Where the hell was Magnus?_

"I'm right here, Jace," she assured him. "I'm right here."

"Help me," he gasped, coughing up more blood. "It hurts. Please."

A sob escaped her throat and she swiped her thumb over his cheek, smearing some of the blood that stained his skin. "Just hang in there, Jace. We're getting help."

Just then, Alec finally hung up the phone and dropped to his knees next to his parabatai. "Magnus is opening a portal now to get him to the Institute. He's gonna meet us there."

Clary nodded as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "Let's get him to his feet."

After much effort, and a few screams of pain from Jace, they had finally gotten him to his feet, Alec and Simon on either side of him to hold up his weight.

A spark ignited on the brick wall and a small, purple swirling portal appeared, getting bigger and bigger until they could fit through it. Alec and Simon dragged Jace through it first and Isabelle and Clary jumped through next, the portal immediately closing as soon as they were safely through.

Alec and Simon had already tore the remains of Jace's mangled shirt off and were helping him lay down on one of the beds while Magnus ran around the room, gathering supplies that he needed. Jace curled in on himself, clutching his stomach in agony.

"Okay," Magnus said, an authority in his tone that he only used while he was healing someone. "Everyone except Clary, get out."

Alec, Isabelle and Simon filed into the hallway and closed the door behind themselves, allowing Magnus to get to work. Just as the door closed, Clary could see silent tears running down Isabelle's face, Alec's look of pure fear, and even Simon's sympathetic glance at Jace.

"Alright, Clary, stand by his head," Magnus ordered. She did as he said and took her spot at the head of the bed, running her fingers through Jace's hair, pushing it out of his glassy eyes.

Magnus snapped his fingers and blue sparks ignited at his fingertips. He slowly hovered his hand over Jace's body, a frown covering his face.

"There's way too much poison in his system right now," he said in a hurried tone. "We need to get it out now." He looked up at Clary, who had a look of pure horror on her face. "When I remove the poison, it'll be pretty painful for him. I need you to hold him down so that I can get it out as fast as possible."

Clary nodded and sat on the edge of the bed right next to Jace's ribs. She took hold of his hands and pinned his arms down on either side of his head. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Jace, honey, this is gonna hurt. Squeeze my hands, but you need to stay still." His eyes opened and looked at her warily. He nodded weakly and clenched his teeth, breathing heavily through his nose.

Magnus snapped his fingers again and a purple spark ignited. He slowly ran his fingers over Jace's abdomen, trying to be as careful as possible. As soon as his fingers got close to Jace's wounds, Jace let out a deep scream, clenching his eyes shut. His fingers clamped tightly around Clary's, crushing her hand in his steel grip. His screams didn't stop, only got louder and more agonizing as time went on and Magnus continued to work furiously. Out of reflexes, he tried to twist and turn away from the pain, but Clary kept him still, whispering in his ear, assuring him that the pain would be over soon and that she loved him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain slowly faded, and Jace's grip on her hands loosened. Clary glanced over her shoulder at Magnus and saw him applying the last of the bandages to Jace's abdomen. She sighed in relief. It was over.

After a moment, Magnus finally stood up straight and nodded at her. "It's done."

She nodded and released his hands. He lied there, panting heavily, his forehead matted with sweat. She grabbed a cloth off of the bedside table and dabbed it across his forehead while he looked at her through pained, exhausted eyes. Tears continued to run down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She was more focused on the love of her life, laying in an infirmary bed, practically fighting for his life.

"How are you feeling, Jace?" Magnus asked, coming up to stand at the side of the bed opposite of Clary.

Jace blinked hard and choked out, "It hurts a lot."

Magnus nodded. "I'll go mix something up to help with the pain."

With that, Magnus turned on his heel and made his way out of the room. Clary could hear his voice in the hallway talking to the others, most likely updating them on Jace's current condition.

Clary got to her feet and leaned over Jace to drop a chaste kiss the corner of his mouth. "I love you, Jace."

"I love you, too, baby," Jace mumbled, his voice hoarse from screaming. He looked up into her eyes- green meeting gold- and noticed the tears staining her cheeks. He lifted his hand and brushed his thumb over her cheek, wiping the tears away. "Don't cry."

She shook her head and laughed despite herself. "I can't help it. I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm alright. It's gonna take a lot more than a little scorpio demon to take me out." His mouth curved into a crooked, half-hearted smirk. Beneath the surface, though, deep in his golden eyes, Clary could see the underlying worry that he had. He knew that this was worse than an average injury. Clary tried to smile back at him assuringly, but it ended up looking more like a grimace.

Just then, Magnus walked in, holding a cup of a purplish potion. Isabelle, Simon and Alec walked in after the warlock and gathered at the foot of Jace's bed. Simon kept his arm around Isabelle's shoulders, no doubt trying to comfort her as she fought to control the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Alec asked, watching him carefully.

Jace shrugged weakly. "I've felt better. But I'll be okay."

The whole group visibly relaxed at his assurances and Clary reached over to take his hand in hers. He looked up at her with tired eyes and gently squeezed her hand.

Magnus made his way over to Jace's bedside, stirring one last ingredient in the potion. Clary helped Jace sit up a little, her heart contracting at the agonizing groans coming from his throat as he pushed through the pain to sit up. Once he was in a sitting position, leaning back against Clary for support, Magnus handed the purple, bubbling liquid out to him. He downed the whole thing in one gulp and felt warm liquid spread through his body. Clary helped him lay down on his back again and returned to her previous position, still holding his hand.

"Okay, Jace," Magnus said. "That potion should take effect in about the next twenty minutes. It'll probably make you drowsy, but you need rest right now anyway. I'm putting you on strict bed rest for the next few days until your wounds start to heal. That means no training, either, until I give you the okay."

"I can't train?" Jace asked, sounding like a young child who got their favorite toy taken away.

A look of sympathy passed over Magnus' face as he shook his head. "Not until I tell you it's okay. You had a close call tonight, Jace. You need to take it easy for a few days and get your strength back."

Reluctantly, Jace nodded his head and laid his head back against the pillows. The drowsy side effect of the pain potion was starting to take effect, and he could feel his body slowing down and his eyes start to drooped closed. He fought to keep his eyes open, but Clary noticed how tired he was. She turned to Magnus and, by the look on his face, he could tell that Jace was exhausted, too. He addressed the rest of the group.

"You guys, why don't we let Jace rest now. He needs sleep, and crowding him is probably not the best idea."

Everyone nodded their agreement. Simon, Magnus and Alec both shook Jace's hand and Isabelle hugged him as carefully as she could manage. After saying their goodbyes, everyone left the room, leaving Clary and Jace alone.

"Clary?" Jace's vulnerable, weary voice broke the comfortable silence.

She looked down at him and ran her free hand through his hair. "Hmm?"

"I'm going to be okay?"

The question caught her off guard. Her gaze met his, and she could see the worry he concealed moments before in front of everyone come to the surface, showing plain on his face. He knew that he had come close to dying tonight. He knew that he was in bad shape. He was scared.

She smiled at him and spoke softly. "Yes, Jace. You're gonna be just fine. Just be good and follow Magnus' instructions, okay? You'll get better sooner if you do."

Jace nodded his head without hesitation and closed his eyes. "Okay."

"Good," she whispered in a low, soothing voice. She leaned down and placed one last kiss on his cheek. "Sleep now. I love you."

Jace smiled in his half-asleep daze and squeezed her hand again before letting the darkness overtake him and falling asleep.

Over the next few days, Jace got better each day. He hated being on bed rest, not being able to move or get up. He also hated feeling so weak. He didn't want to have to ask Clary for help with everything, but he had no choice. He could barely move without a blinding pain burning through his stomach.

Clary kept him company, though. She barely left his side for anything. When she would bring him food, she would also bring food for herself and eat with him. She slept in the uncomfortable chair next to his bed every night, her head resting on their folded hands. She would sit on his bed and run her fingers through his hair while they talked about anything and everything for hours upon hours at a time. He thanked her constantly for staying with him and helping him. She would always blow it off, insisting that he would do it for her if she was in his position. He couldn't argue with her over that. They both knew it was true.

After a full week in the infirmary, Magnus gave Jace permission to get up and walk around, but to be very careful and not to overdo anything.

The day after Jace got off bed rest, he and Clary lied on his bed, tangled together as rain splattering on the window set a soothing lullaby. Clary lay curled into his side, careful not to lean on any of his wounds, and Jace kept his arm around Clary's waist, holding her close.

Clary played with Jace's fingers and rested her head on his shoulders. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed the back of his hand. "I'm so glad you're okay, Jace."

"Me too," he agreed.

She tilted her head to look at him and he could see that her eyes shone with unshed tears. "I really thought I was gonna lose you for a while. You were in such bad shape..." Her words got caught in her throat as she fought against the sob rising in her chest.

"Hey, hey," Jace whispered softly. "You're not gonna lose me, alright? I'm always gonna be right here with you. You never have to worry about losing me. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. Even after you get sick of me." He gave a warm smile at that last part and she laughed, her first genuine laugh since Jace was injured.

"I think I'm okay with being with you for the rest of my life," she giggled. Carefully, she leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly. "And I can promise you that I'll never get sick of you."

Jace smiled and leaned in to capture her lips again. Clary smiled against the kiss, loving the familiar feeling of his lips against hers. She thought she'd never be able to kiss him again, hear him say that he loves her again. She made a silent vow to herself to kiss him as much as possible from now on, to tell him she loves him constantly, and to never let him get hurt again.

She would always help him when he needed her, and she would always love him unconditionally.

**So... that's it, you guys! I really hope you like this little one-shot! I'm sorry if it's not too good, I'm writing this at 2:30 in the morning, so I didn't edit it or anything! But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! If you want, go check out my other stories, Sick Days, and Readers' Choice!Please review, favorite, follow, all that fun stuff! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Ti Amo La Luna E Ritorno**


End file.
